Nicktoons Unite Dimensional Destortion
by crossoverking18
Summary: Darkness is taking over the multiverse and it is up to the nicktoons to find new allies and put an end to the evil plans of the god of darkness, Surge.
1. prologue

prologue

there is a question that has stumped scientists for centuries, are there other dimensions? Well this is the story of a scientist who finds out the answer. He finds out that animated characters are proof of this answer, such characters include the trans-dimensional team known as the Nicktoons. you may be wondering to yourself where these heroes come from. If you haven't, I'd say its time you begun.

Our story begins in the capitol of the united states, Washington D.C. chaos was on a rampage as an evil black cloud of dark energy started to mutate the city into a wasteland ruled by a tyrant, known as surge. a team stood before the cloud as it lowered itself to the ground. in the team there was a tall, thin man with a green lantern shirt, tan pants and he was holding a futuristic gun, a yellow sponge wearing brown pants, white shirt and a red tie, a green bug with two antennae, four stubby limbs and one eye, and a fat man wearing a red jacket, black pants and goggles. once the cloud reached the ground it disappeared to reveal a man with black armor and glowing red eyes, this is the man known as surge.

"So eggman"surge said in a threatening tone "I see that you had the nerve to go agianst your own side."

"Well it wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't tried to enslave your own team" Eggman said,reminding surge that he tried to turn the rest of the sydnicate into his slaves.

" And now we want you to be destroyed" Plankton said, he then gave a meniachal laugh.

"I thought we were just going to capture him"Sheldon Cooper told Spongebob.

"Plankton thinks that destroying sutes him more, Sheldon"Spongebob replied.

"Well then I got this net launcher from Zim for nothing"Sheldon said holding up the gun.

"Enough of this nonsense"surge yelled as he created a blast of dark energy which threw the four to the gound "any last words?"

"yeah"Plankton said"how did all of this happen?"

"I think I know" Sheldon said as he remembered what happened before this battle.


	2. Chapter 1: hedgehogs and techavengers

Chapter 1: hedgehogs and techavengers

A train coming from Pasadena, California arrived in a train station in Washington DC. Sheldon was getting off while he was talking to his girlfriend on the phone.

"Yes Amy I will call you tomorrow" he said into his phone, then he hung up. Suddenly a big flash filled the day sky with bright light. Everyone in the city looked up to see a portal opening in the sky. Sheldon ran out of the train station to see what had made the portal. Then a blue comet fell out of the portal and started to hurdler towards Sheldon. the comet then landed in front of him creating a big puff of dust. when the dust cleared it revealed a blue hedgehog with white gloves and sneakers.

"Hello?"Sheldon said trying to find someone to help the hedgehog"can someone help this thing?"suddenly a big monster with an ax in its faceless head and it's face on it's stomach appeared in front of Sheldon and the creature.

"who are you?"Sheldon asked the monster. The monster stared at Sheldon then said

"give me hedgehog"

"I'm not giving you anything until you tell me who you are"Sheldon said.

"He isn't getting anything period" a voice said from behind the monster. The monster turned to see a two headed robot with one eye on each head and blinking lights all over it's body.

"weird robot not stop my world domination plan"the monster said in an angry tone.

"first we're not just some weird robot" the right head said"we're Twintech!"

"Second if you want to rule the world you have to go through us" the left head said.

"Me do that!"the monster said with rage. It then grew a third arm over its right arm and yanked the ax off of its head. the monster swung the ax at Twintech but he jumped out of the way before the ax hit him. The ax ended up hitting the wall and getting stuck. The monster tryed to pull the ax out with all three arms but no avail.

"should we end this?"the right head asked.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't" the left head replied. Twintech then transformed into a four legged pod with a scorpion like tail that had a rocket launcher at the end of it. He then shot a rocket at the monster which exploded on impact. The monster collapsed to the ground uncounsious. Twintech transformed back into his original form and turned to Sheldon and the hedgehog.

"Are you alright?" the right head asked.

"I'm fine"Sheldon replied"But in your fight you started an introduction to us and it remains unfinished so, my name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper PHD, but most people call me Sheldon."

"No Amy you look beautiful in that dress"a voice suddenly looked around to see what had said that while twintech's right head turned to his left head in surprise that he could throw his voice like that.

"Don't look at me"the left head said"I haven't practiced ventriloquism in a while."

"Why yes i would love to go with you and miss Peyton List to Hollywood this weekend." Twintech and Sheldon looked down to see the creature sucking his thumb and talking in his sleep. Sheldon shook the creature with his hand to try and wake him up but the creature just waved his hand in the air saying "Five more minutes, Tails."

"none of us is a guy named tails"the right head said"as far as i know."The creature then opened his eyes and looked at twintech. Then he blinked and looked at Sheldon before jumping and letting out a loud scream. Sheldon Screamed with the creature and then fell on the floor.

"Who are you?"the creature asked"Where am i?" The creature continued to scream until twintech slapped it in the face.

"Ow" the creature said"What the heck was that for?"

"To shut you up"The left head said,then he pointed to Sheldon"You made him pass out."

"I thought he made him wet himself"the right head said.

"Hang on"the creature said as it looked at Sheldon"It looks like a little of both, anyway where am i? and who are you?"Sheldon awoke to see Twintech talking to the creature which puzzled him for a minute.

"First we're Twintech"the left head said and then both heads and the creature turned to Sheldon as he stood up.

"And I am DR. Sheldon Lee Cooper Phd, but you can call me Sheldon"He said"I'm Guessing i'm going to freak out with the answer but, what's your name?"

The creature gave a thumbs-up to Sheldon and said"I'm Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog."Sheldon laughed because he thought is was a joke,but then he looked around to see no one else was laughing and his laughter died down until it was silent.

"You weren't joking?" He then asked.

Sonic looked at him with a confused look and said"No, now to answer my second question, Where am i?" A Siren then began to wail louder and louder as it got the siren stopped and men in quarantine suits man that came trough the door was wearing a General's suit. Twintech used both arms to salute to the man as the men in quarantine suits put the monster in a crate and bolted it shut.

"The threat has been neutralized, Commander Powers"the right head powers nodded his head and said

"Good work, Twintech"he then turned to look at Sonic and said"Is the hedgehog a threat too?"

"His name is Sonic sir,"the left head said"and No,Apparently the monster tried to kidnap the him but he thought he was in the possession of that man"Twintech then pointed to Sheldon.

Commander powers looked at Sheldon and said"Thank you for your assistance, if it weren't for you, i don't think Sonic would be here but now we have to go back to our headquarters due to an emergency situation."

"What the hell is going on here?"Sheldon asked Commander Powers.

"Sorry sir, but that information is classified"he replied.

"to who?"Sheldon asked.

"People who are involved in resolving this crisis"Commander powers replied as he turned to walk out the door.

"Well after what i saw"Sheldon said"I think I want to help you guys out!"Commander Powers stopped in his tracks after hearing what Sheldon said.

"Listen..um"Commander Powers started as he turned to Sheldon.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper but you can call me Sheldon"Sheldon interrupted.

"OK..Listen Sheldon, we face an extreme threat that could end our universe, and most of the people fighting this battle may not come back alive"Commander powers continued"and you want to join the fight just to figure out what the hell is going on?"

"That would be about the sum of it"Sheldon replied.

"Great"Commander Powers said"Welcome to the team, You, Sonic, and Twintech ride with me, Twintech you can transform back now, they're authorized to know"

"Yes sir"the right head said.A Bright light then engulfed Twintech and turned him into something Sheldon and Sonic never would have had turned into two boys, the one on the right had an A on his t-shirt, and the one on the left had an L on his t-shirt.

"Wait a second"Sonic said in surprise"You two boys are one super powered Robot?"

"Yup"The boy on the left said"My Name is Isaiah, but people call me Iky, and this is my brother Anthony, but people call him Ant."

"It's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it"Commander Powers said as he,Sheldon,Sonic,Ant, and Iky walked out the door and to the vehicles.

"Sonic"Ant said."Yeah,Ant"Sonic replied."To answer your question"Ant Continued"Welcome to Washington D.C."

The Vehicles from the Train Station Stopped in front of the white house. Sheldon looked out the window confused and then turned to Commander Powers

"Commander Powers"Sheldon Started"Didn't you say we were going to Headquarters? Because right now I think your Spying on the President."

"Sheldon, You know the old saying "looks can be deceiving"?"Commander Powers asked.

"Yes"Sheldon said"But what does that have to do with Obama in the white house?"Commander Powers turned to Iky in the back seat and gave a nod. Iky pushed a button on his watch and a hatch opened up in front of the white house.

"So that's where all the tax money goes"Sheldon said.

"It's where we're going too"Iky said as the Vehicles went into the hatch, which closed after the vehicles went in.

Sonic,Sheldon,Iky,Ant, and Commander Powers stood in a secret parking lot for Headquarters.

"Ant, Iky, please show Sheldon and Sonic around the base and met with the other techavengers in Command Central, I'll be there Shortly"

"Yes, sir"Ant and Iky Said as they saluted.

"What's a Techavenger?"Sonic asked.

"The're Other kids who can transform into super-powered robots"Iky explained.

"There's more of you?"Sheldon asked.

"Seven more to be exact,Sheldon"Ant answered.

"That's not possible"Sheldon said"If you say there are more kids that can transform and you two combine into one robot than it is impossible for seven kids to transform like you unless one kid was sliced into two equal pieces."

"There are Eight Techavangers Sheldon"Iky said.

"So"Sheldon replied, then he thought for a minute and then saw what they were talking about"Oh, now I understand."

"Come on, the elevator for the base is right here"Ant said as he pushed a button and opened a then entered the elevator and Sonic looked at how many buttons there were.

"How many floors do you guys need?"Sonic asked.

"The buttons aren't for floors"Iky said"and this isn't your everyday up and down elevator, this elevator can go up-ways, down-ways, back-ways, front-ways, slant-ways, and just about any other ways you can think of!"

"You just push one button"Ant said as he pushed a button"and whoosh your off."The elevator started to move at a fast speed until it slowed down over a room with smaller rooms inside.

"Here's the dissection room"Ant said as the monster from the train station was dragged into a smaller room.

"What's going on in there?"Sheldon asked as they heard machines working in the room.

"We'd rather not talk about it"Ant Elevator once again picked up speed and slowed down in a room with a really big device in the middle

"Here's one of my favorites"Iky said"The Weapons Disposal room"The monster's ax was brought in and it got vaporized but some fire appeared and sonic looked at Iky for a minute before he said"It's relatively new"The Elevator started to speed up again until it stopped and started to go up.A panel opened in command central and the elevator rose up

"Here we are"Ant said"Control Central"

"This is where the magic happens?"Sonic joked.

"No,this is where the meetings happen"Iky said.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up."a voice said from behind the turned to see a boy sitting with blonde hair holding a sun tan mirror

"Hey, Zak"Iky said.

"what is he doing?"Sheldon asked

"Just taking in some rays"Zak answered.

"Was that sarcasm?"Sheldon asked.

Zak looked at Sheldon and said"Oh, cont rare" Zak held up his hand and a ball of sunlight, which gave the mirror it's glow, flew into it.

"Who are these guys?"Zak asked.

"These are our friends Sheldon and Sonic"Ant said"Guys this is our cousin Zachary"

"People just call me Zak."Zak said.

"and people call me Jazzy."A voice said from , a girl with vines for arms and green clothing dropped in frront of the girl then changed her vines back into normal arms.

"I see you finally got the hang of your vine arms"Iky said.

"yup, and Lisha got the hang of her radio travel"Jazzy Replied,Suddenly, Music started to play and a girl with headphones popped out.

"Did i miss the meeting?"Lisha asked.

"No were just waiting for the rest of you to arrive, I guess"Sheldon Said.A splash of water then covered Sheldon with him yelping afterwards.

"My, that was cold"Sheldon said"geese, that was cold, oh lord that was cold!"

"Oh relax"Sonic said"a little water won't hurt you."

"Yeah"Zak said as he pointed up"But he might kill you."Everyone looked up to see a boy with a Hawaiian shirt hanging form a railing.

"Dylan, what are you doing"Jazzy asked.

"Well I was trying to surf my way to Comand central instead of walking"Dylan said"so far it's not going as well as I hoped"

"I got him"another voice said from behind the all turned to see a girl with birds on her Shirt walking towards the girl then turned her arm into a tentacle and lowered Dylan to the ground.

"Could you have used Something other than a Tentacle, Kensie?"Dylan asked as Kensie Changed her arm back to normal.

"Would you have rather had me use a Hydra head?"asked Kensie.

"Alright, is everyone here?"Another voice said near a all turned to see a boy wearing an E=MC^2 Shirt.

"I Think we're all here"Sonic said"I lost count after that water fiasco"

The boy looked at Sheldon and Sonic before saying"who authorized these two to be in here?"

"Commander Powers did"Ant Replied"You should have been there the conflict was almost as funny as the time i switched your photos from that presentation"

"THAT WAS YOU?"Jay yelled.

"What happened then?"Sheldon asked.

"They replaced the photos from my presentation with pictures of people lighting their farts!"Jay said. Everyone turned to Ant and Iky with a confused look while Lisha chuckled.

"I'm all for pranks but, why would you do that?"Sonic asked.

"The Presentation was on cosmic gas clouds, That's funny!"Iky Replied

"I was there" Lisha said still chuckling"it was funny!"

"Can we put a pin in this please"Jay said"because Ash isn't here, again"

"Who's Ash?"Sheldon asked."Ash is Jay's adopted sister"Kensie answered"we never see her though, she just...sleeps all day"this got Sonic's attention.

"What does she do at night?"Sonic asked, remembering the time he got turned into a werehog.

"That's something you'll have to find out another time"Commander Powers said as he walked to the Giant computer in the room"the reason I called this meeting is because earlier Washington D.C. got a Transmission from the Smithsonian."Commander Powers punched in some codes in the computer and a man with a Mustache appeared.

"Eggman?"Sonic and Sheldon said.

"Greetings unknown dimension"Eggman said"you may know me but for those of you who don't, I am Dr. Eggman, and I am here to take your world as my new empire,I've already caused an accident to happen with the only ones that can stop me, if you want a sample of my genius, then I will demonstrate it before the sun sets, until then farewell."the transmission ended and Commander Powers turned to the group.

"As you know"Commander Powers said"it is the prime directive of this agency to protect the earth against trans-dimensional threats."Sheldon raised his hand and Commander Powers pointed to him.

"What is this agency?"Sheldon asked.

"Oh"Commander Powers said"sorry, Sheldon I forgot you were new here, we are the Bureau of Parallel Dimensions or B.P.D. for short, we fight evil from other dimensions who threaten ours,and if Eggman really is going to demonstrate his power than we need to get to the Smithsonian as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Sir"the eight kids said. Then Jay stepped to the front and said"Techavengers Techanize."

Ant and Iky transformed back into Twintech and said "Twintech active!"

Zak transformed into a glowing figure with a Shield that had a sun on it and said"Silver Sun active!"

Jazzy Transformed into a woman with tree branches for arms and said"Platinum Plant active!"

Lisha transformed into a woman with speakers on her body and said"Steel Sound-wave active!"

Dylan transformed into a man with four arms,a barrel for a body,and a diver suit helmet and said"Cybersurf active!"

Kensie Transformed into a woman resembling a tiger in a tribal suit and said"Animetal active!"

Jay transformed into a man with a dome on his head and said"Chrome Cranium active!"

"Come on Techavengers, we got an Eggman to scramble"Jay said.

Sonic then Zipped in front of them and said"Hold it, Eggman was the one that sent me here, and I've beat him multiple times, if you want to take him down you'll need me."

"You'll also need me"Sheldon said as he walked up to them"I have an Idea tic memory, meaning i'll remember anything Eggman can throw at us."

the Techavengers nodded and Dylan said"Let's go!"

"Can i ask something before we go?"Sheldon said.

"What is it?"Zak asked.

"What's behind that iron door?"Sheldon said as he pointed to the door near the computer.

"That's where our gadget grew, Samuel Watoshka, stays"Lisha said"We call him Secret Weapon, or S.W. for short"

"O.K."Sheldon said"Lets go!"

At the Smithsonian, Dr. Eggman was Preparing a machine for his plan.

"With Sonic out of the way, I can harvest energy to carry out my master plan"Eggman said"You did remember to write down which dimension Sonic got transported to, didn't you, Orbot."

"Yes, Sir"Orbot replied"Cubot has the location in his database."

"Me?"Cubot said"I thought you had it."

"You lost the dimension name?"Eggman asked with fury.

"Hey Fatty!"a voice said. Eggman looked down to see the Tecavengers and Sheldon standing in front of him.

"Who are you Miserable Runts?"Eggman said."We are members of the B.P.D."Sheldon said"and you are in trouble!"

"Oh please"Eggman said"How can you possible outsmart me?"

"With this Surprise, egghead!"A voice said as the eggmobile was rammed by a blue streak of light.

"no"Eggman said"it can't be!"

"By the way"Sonic said"I wanted to thank you for that skydiving lesson earlier."

"Sonic!"Eggman said"I Should've known you'd still be alive, you wretched hedgehog!"

"Hey, boss"Cubot said"Doesn't that mean that Sonic's other friends who were transported by the chaos emeralds and master emerald survived too?"

"Doesn't Matter"Eggman said"Because it's time to start this machine up!"Eggman pushed a button and a beam of light from the sun started to go into then knelt on the ground and moaned in pain.

"Zak"Ant said"what's wrong?"

"I..don't...know"Zak said.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"Eggman said"it's fun being powered by a chaos emerald,but there's a catch, if enough of the energy where from the chaos emerald gets it's power is drained, then the chaos emerald dissappears, and slowly but surely, so do you!"Eggman then gave a maniachal laugh. Suddenly a force broke the machine and made Zak's pain stop.

"What?"Eggman said in Shock"Sonic, you have really crossed the line this time"

"One problem egghead, it wasn't me!"Sonic said.

"It was me!"A voice said from behind Eggman.

"Ash?"Jay said as a girl with a fire hair clip appeared in front of the group

"yup"Ash said.

"Where were you!"Jay said"we had to have our meeting without you!"

"Don't worry jay"Ash said"Your answer is coming right about...now!"and at that moment, night had fallen in Washington D.C. and a white light engulfed the light dimmed she she gave out a howl showing she was now a werewolf.

"Oh"Jay said"That explains a lot""Enough of this"Eggman shouted as he pulled out a key and threw it onto the remains of the machine then transformed into a monster."Prepare to be destroyed by the Sun Stealer!"Eggman Shouted as the robot stood up.

"So what"Sonic asked"is it going to try and steal the sun again?"

"No"Eggman said.

"is it going to take every sun in existence?"Sheldon said.

"No, it'll destroy you with the energy it's already stolen!"Eggman said.

"Then you should have called it the Star thief"Sheldon said"Because that's what you just described, but Sun Stealer? That's just false advertising!"

"I named the robot you nuisance!"Eggman said"Sun Stealer, Attack!"The Sun Stealer than started to Shoot at the Techavengers.

"I'll help you end this fast!"Ash said as She transformed into a woman with a dragon head for an arm and then she said"Bronze Burner active!"

"Guys"Jay said it's time to form our ultimate weapon"

"Yeah"Lisha said"It's Mega Techavenger Time!"

the Techavengers then combined to created a giant robot with one trait from each of them and then it said"Mega Techavenger active!"It Created a Blast of power that destroyed the Sun Stealer in a matter of seconds.

"Holy Jesus"Sheldon said"That Sun Stealer never lasted a snowball's chance in a cat-scan!"the giant robot then turned back into the Techavengers

"That was awesome!"Dylan said"We Should do that more often!"

"My creation!"Eggman shouted"Ruined,it was one of my greatest achievements!"

"What about us Boss?"Cubot said.

"You don't Count!"Eggman said."Looks like you've lost again Eggman!"Sonic said.

"You may think that Sonic"Eggman said"But I have a bigger plan and now I'm going to put it to work!"Eggman then opened a portal and went into another dimension Laughing Maniacally all the way.

"That can't be good"Sheldon said"What if he goes after your friends?"

"Good point"Sonic said"I have to find them before he does!"

"Sonic you helped us out a lot today"Jay said"We'll help you find your friends if it takes us until the end of time"

"Thanks guys, we should probably find Tails first, I just hope he isn't in too much trouble"Sonic said unawear that a certain green alien has Tails in his lab.


	3. Chapter 2: Tails of the Invader

Chapter 2: Tails of the Invader

Back at BPD Headquarters Ant and Iky were working with Sheldon to build a portal machine while Ash and Sonic were looking at something that Dylan found after the Sun Stealer was destroyed.

"What do you suppose it is?"Ash asked as she and Sonic looked at a Stone disk with 7 small emeralds and one big one in the middle.

"I recognize the emeralds but I don't recognize the stone"Sonic said"does your brother now anything?"

"I don't know"Ash said as she looked at her adopted brother leaning against a wall"Penny for your thoughts jay?"

"What did Eggman mean when he said' powered by a chaos emerald'?"Jay thought to himself.

"Jay!"Sonic said which got his attention.

"Sorry just stuck on a thought"jay said as he walked to the two"So what is it?"

"That's just it!"Ash replied"We don't know"

"Maybe we can use the scanner on the computer"Jay said as he took the stone and walked toward Lisha who was listening to music on Youtube.

"_Big blue eyes, Pointy nose,Chasing mice and digging holes_"Lisha said as she sang along.

"What are you doing?"Jay asked which made Lisha shocked and embarrassed all at once.

"Nothing"Lisha quickly replied.

"You know you just described my friend"Sonic said"Except for the Chasing mice and Digging holes part."

"Can we just use the computer for a second?"Ash asked.

"Sure thing"Lisha said as she turned off then put the stone tablet in the scanner and a figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello"the figure said"If you are watching this,then you found the Tablet of Heroes and you are trusted with this information, you and all techavengers before you have served us well, but war is coming, the Droid of light must return to earth, find the relic catalog and the metal box,they are the keys to starting this journey, until next time,Farewell"

Jay took the stone and said"This could be a problem."

"You mean you don't have the metal box?"Sonic asked.

"Well we do"Jay said as he pointed to the iron door"But It's in there"

"I'm not going in"Ash said.

"You would have to be stupid enough to tan yourself without the sun to do it"Lisha said which gave them all an idea.

"Zak"Jay said.

"Hey what's up?"Zak said as he came over to the group.

"Can you give the guy in there this stone?"Jay asked as he handed Zak the stone and pointed to the Iron door.

"Sure thing"Zak said as he walked to the door.

"He always forgets that S.W. is in there!"Ash said as Zak went to the door and knocked three times.

"Penny"Sheldon said looked at him with a look of confusion and then he said"Sorry,force of habit!"The door opened and a man with muscles as big as the hulk's,a blue shirt,a robot arm, and two bullet straps came out to Zak's surprise.

"What does Zak want?"S.W. shouted. Zak Shook and handed S.W. the Stone and S.W. looked at it.

"You want metal box?"S.W. asked.

"yes"Zak said in a scared tone.S.W. grabbed a metal box from beside his door and gave it to Zak.

"Here is box, now go away!"S.W. said before closing the door.

"Thank's Zak"Jay said with a smirk.

"I'll see you in hell"Zak said as he stormed off. Jay put the stone in a hatch in the box and it started to float.

"Guys"Iky said"We found tails!"

"How did you manage that?"Sonic asked.

"We used your wrist comunicator"Ant answered"and sheldon helped us build a portal so we can get to him!"

"Come on people"Sheldon said"We're going on a fox hunt"

"I just hope we're not too late"Sonic said as he, Sheldon, Zak, Dylan, Jazzy,Ant, Iky, Kensie, Ash, Lisha, and Jay went through the portal.

Tails awoke to find himself in some kind of underground lab.

"Can i play with the foxy thing, please"A metallic boy's voice said.

"No,GIR,this is for our experiments"Another boy's voice said.

"Aw"the first boy a green alien with bug-like eyes came up to tails with a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?"Tails asked with fear.

"I'm going to find out what you are!"the alien said, to much of Tails's annoyance.

"Wait, you don't know what i am?"Tails asked.

"Of course not"The alien said.

"Maybe he can tell us with his brain powers"a small robot next to the alien said.

"What are you talking about,GIR?"The alien asked the robot, who was apparently known as 'GIR'.

"I think he is referring to the memorizer,master"a computer said.

the alien thought about the memorizer for a moment before saying"Alright, I Suppose we can look at your origin, Computer, Prepare the memorizer!"

"Yes, Master"the computer said as it placed a metal hat with a tube on Tails's head.

"Is this going to hurt?"Tails asked.

"You will only feel electrical shocks"the alien replied.

"OK seems fair"Tails said.

A monitor then lowered showing Sonic and a red Echidna in a temple.

"I'll put the Emeralds back,Knuckles"Sonic said.

"Don't let them touch the Master Emerald"Knuckles said.

"He won't"Eggman said as he appeared in his eggmobile"But I will!"

"I love this show"GIR said as he watched the monitor. Eggman then took the Chaos Emeralds and shot them at the Master Emerald creating sparks of energy.

"So long, Sonic"Eggman said as he flew away laughing maniacally.A portal then opened and sucked up Knuckles, then Tails began to get sucked into a second portal.

"Help us, Sonic"Tails shouted as he was sucked into the second portal. the monitor then turned off and the alien looked at Tails.

"Who where those two animals?"the alien asked Tails.

"Those we're my friends, Sonic, and Knuckles"Tails answered.

"And you all fight against that fat human?"the alien asked.

"yeah, that's Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who always tries to rule the world"Tails set the alien off.

"WHAT, how dare a human tires to steal my mission,GIR, release the fox!"the alien shouted in rage.

"Okey dokey"GIR said as he released Tails from the table.

"Thanks"Tails said to the alien.

the alien held out his hand and said"Zim, Invader Zim".

"I'm Tails"Tails said as he shook Zim's hand.

"Come"Zim said"If you are from another dimension, then we will need another person's help to get to this Eggman,to much of the mighty Zim's demise".

Tails came out of the house with GIR and Zim in disguises.

"Are those so that no one knows your an alien?"Tails asked.

"Yes, if they know that the mighty Zim is an Irkan,they will hunt me down and gut me like a fish"Zim replied

"And then they hit the ball, and then they run somewhere and get eaten by a shark, the end"GIR randomly said.

"There you are,Tails"A voice said"we've been looking everywhere for you"Tails turned to see Sonic with Sheldon, Jay, Ash, Lisha, Kensie, Iky, Ant, Dylan, Zak, and Jazzy standing right in front of them.

"Sonic"Tails said with joy"It's so good to you again, who are your friends?"

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper but you can just call me Sheldon"Sheldon said introducing himself.

"Real doctor or PHD?"GIR asked.

"PHD"Sheldon replied"and the others are Jay, Ash, Lisha, Kensie, Iky, Ant, Dylan, Zak, and Jazzy"

"Hang on"Dylan said"are you Zim?"

"How do you know the name of the mighty Zim?"Zim asked.

"Sweet, I didn't know this place was another dimension"Dylan said.

"What do you mean?"Lisha asked.

"This is a dimension where Invader Zim comes to Earth"Dylan said"He also tires to enslave it with..."

"YOU LIE!"Zim yelled in fear he might reveal his plans.

"anyway"Dylan said"the robot in the dog suit is GIR"

"I like oatmeal"GIR said randomly.

"Strange"Sheldon said"Fictional characters are real in other dimensions."

"Well it can't be weirder than saving genies in magic books or a race of aliens from an interstellar amusement park"Sonic said.

"Yeah"Jazzy said"That's about as weird as it gets"

"Anyway, Sonic, Zim was going to help us get home and find the others"Tails said.

"Yes, but to do that well have to go to Dib-Stink's house"Zim said.

"Lets go then"Jay said.

The group then made it to the house Zim talked about.

"I knew you would still be on earth"A voice said. This wasn't just any voice, this voice belonged to an old enemy of Zim.

"I know that voice"Zim said"Invader TAK"An irkan girl with purple clothing and a device on her head then dropped in front of the group.

"Hello Zim"TAK said.

"that's impossible"Dylan said"You were shot into space,you should have died"

"I may have seen her have a supply of oxygen tanks in her pod"Zim said as he whistled.

"Really?"Dylan said frustrated.

"Enough"TAK said"It is time to end the hedgehog along with the rest of your other friends Zim"

"Wait, why would you want to destroy Sonic?"Sheldon asked.

"My new boss gave me that assignment"TAK said"He's really fat though"

"Sounds like Eggman alright"Sonic said.

"Your not destroying anyone today"Jay said as he used telekinesis to lift TAK up into the air and whack her side to side with two nearby trees.

"I didn't know he had telekinesis"Tails said.

"Neither did I"Sonic said.

"Stop i'm out of here"TAK said as she used her PAK to fly away.

"Hey, she dropped that book"Kensie walked over to the book, opened it up and said

"Guys, This is the Relic Catalog,we need this to find the parts of the Droid of Light"

"the what?"Tails asked.

"I'll explain later"Sonic asked.

"Alright now the mighty Zim knows we will need Dib-Stink's help, wait"Zim said as he looked around"Where did GIR go?"

"YOLO!"GIR shouted as he ran into the front door.

"Let's just go in the normal way"Ant said.

The group walked into a room with no light which made Zim curious.

"Strange"Zim said"He's always in here."Then the lights turned on and the group turned to see a boy wearing glasses right behind them.

"Zim!"the boy said"How did you find this place?"

Zim gave out a laugh before saying"GIR's sensors were able to locate your computer from the time that you video taped me at my base."

"I have monkeys inside me"GIR said randomly.

"Is this the guy you call 'Dib-Stink'?"Ash asked Zim.

"The name is Dib!"the boy said"and how did you get here before me?"

"How long have you been home?"Sheldon asked.

"All day"Dib answered.

Sheldon thought for a moment before asking"How did we get here before him?"

"You got me"Iky said as he created a holographic diagram of the house with his hand"With all the mechanics it doesn't make any sense."

"Whoa"Dib said as he looked at Iky's hand"How did you do that"

"Oops"Iky said as got rid of the hologram"well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I'm Iky, that's my brother Ant,these are our friends Jay, Ash, Lisha, Dylan, Zak, Jazzy, Kensie, and we're Techavengers, the man is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper"

"Not a real Doctor"GIR said"PHD"

"and this is Sonic, and Tails"Iky continued"They're Mobians"

"What's a Mobian"Dib asked."My planet did research on their planet, so I know what they are"Zim answered"They are a race of animals that walk and talk like filthy humans"

"Wait, another race of aliens making a chance to prove they exist!"Dib said as he looked at the group.

"Don't even think about it, For-eyes"Dylan said"I know you try to Expose Zim as an Alien everyday with very little success, which makes me think your mother is stupid enough to mistake Nichole Bach for a cash refund"ZIM, Sheldon, and Zak suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh man"Zak said"the only thing missing from that insult was'Yo mama'!"

"Hang on"Sheldon said"Hey Dib, Yo mama is so stupid..."

"SHUT UP"Dib said."What's with all the Shouting"A voice said as a Gothic girl walked next to Dib"You're interfering with my video game"

"Not a good time Gaz"Dib said"I'm trying to figure out what these guys are doing here!"

Gaz looked at the group and said"I see, I knew I wouldn't care"

"Something about her reminds me of Shadow"Sonic whispered to tails.

"We're here because there is an evil man called Dr. Eggman who wants to destroy our world"Zim said.

"Wait, there's an Evil scientist who want's to destroy our world?"Dib asked to be sure.

"Yup"Kensie then screamed in fear which got his fathers attention downstairs.

"Son"Mr. membrane said"There better not be living dead up there!"

"There isn't"Dib yelled back"and I said I was sorry about that!"Dib looked back to the group who had a confused look.

"OK"Jay said"Now that that's settled we can find the Ancient SIR Chip in this Dimension, it's the next piece to the Droid of Light."

"I'll go with you"Dib said"I have an old SIR chip in my desk at school, I was hoping that it would be Proof when I found it and showed it to the class."

"Let's go"Sonic said. the group then jumped out the window, Except for Gaz who was left in the room.

"I guess i'll have to go with them"She said as she walked out the door.

At the school, Dib was looking through his desk looking for the SIR chip with little success.

"Where is it?"Dib said.

"Perhaps over there"Gaz said as She pointed out the window. the group looked to see Invader TAK holding the chip.

"Hey it's TAK"Lisha said.

"How did she survive that launch into space?"Dib asked.

"Long story"Sonic said.

"Heroes"TAK said"if you want your chip, come and get it!"TAK then ran towards Zim's Base.

"To the base"Zim said"We need to get that chip back!"

Back in Zim's lab,the group found TAK with the chip in hand.

"There you are!"Zim said"Give me that chip TAK"

"Only one problem, Zim"Tak said. the Eggmobile then lowered itself down with Eggman and TAK in it.

"That isn't TAK"Eggman said.

"Hold on,"Sheldon said"is this part of his bigger plan?"

"Sheldon, it looks pretty obvious!"Dib said"But if TAK's in that machine with Eggman, then who's that"Eggman then threw a key onto the TAK in front of the group and that TAK turned into a monster.

"It was a robot clone"Eggman exclaimed"Now, prepare to be annihilated!"

"Not if the Mighty Zim annihilates that thing first"Zim said as he pulled out a remote and pushed the button.A light flashed and the group saw that Zim was now controlling a Giant robot suit.

"Dib, if this is a truce you will need this"Zim said as he passed Dib a remote like the one he had.

"How do i know this isn't a trap?"Dib asked.

"Just push the button big head"Kensie said

"My head's not Big!"Dib said

"PUSH THE BUTTON BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR FACE FULL OF DIRT AND CHEW OFF YOUR LEGS"Sheldon yelled

"I can tell he's not kidding"Jay said"Better do what he says"

Dib then pushed a button and found himself in a Giant robot suit.

"Whoa, what the heck?"Dib said.

"Don't worry we'll help"Jay said"Techavengers Techanize!" the nine kids then turned into the techavengers and created the mega monster then fired at the three giant robots with four mechanical arms.

"We need to take out those guns!"Mega Techavenger said.

"I will take care of this one!"Zim said as he turned the arms of his Mech into shot the four arms of the monster and Mega Techavenger finished it off with a blast of power.

Everyone changed back into their normal forms and the monster fell to the ground as a pile of scrap metal.

"Any other brilliant Ideas Doc?"TAK asked sarcastically.

"We still have other places to go!"Eggman said"I remember what the relics are!"The Eggmobile then flew away and GIR pulled the chip out of the pile of scrap metal.

"I thought it was a potato chip"GIR said"Oh well"

"Lets head back"Tails said"We still have to find our other friends"

"not to mention the other relics"Jay said.

"There's more?"Dylan asked

"Yup"Jay said"take a look at this"Jay pulled out the relic catalog and Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the enormous size of one book.

"I'm not all that good at math"Dylan said"But that's more than two relics!"

"If we are leaving i must tell my masters first"Zim said as he punched some keys on his computer and two Irkans appeared on the screen laughing.

"I still can't believe we tricked Zim into thinking that Earth was a target planet all those years ago"the Red one said as the purple on looked at the screen and froze in fear.

"Can we put a pin in this please?"the purple one said.

"Why?"the red one purple pointed to the screen and the red one turned to the screen to see Zim watching them.

"Zim"the red one said"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough.."Zim said"TO SEE THAT THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST HAS BETRAYED ME!from this moment forward, I no longer serve you!"Zim turned of the screen and turned to the group

"What just happened?"Ash asked.

"I just became a good guy"Zim answered.

"Good"Jazzy said"Let's head back to H.Q.!"

"This is amazing!"Dib said as he walked into BPD Headquarters.

"Thanks"Zak said"I'm sure Commander powers won't mind if you're here, it's for a good cause after all"

"We really appreciate this"Dib said"and the best part is that Zim's on our side!"

"Where does he keep all those power rings anyway?"Zim asked as he was talking to tails about how Sonic saves the day.

"to be honest, I don't know"Tails replied"I keep forgetting to ask"

"We should get some rest"Sheldon said

"Why?"GIR said.

"We were running around another dimension and we were in a battle with a freaking alien!"Sheldon said"We could use the rest!"

"Of course"GIR said"Ask a stupid question"

"We should get some rest"Sonic others nodded in agreement and Jay lead Sheldon, Sonic, Tails, Dib, Zim, GIR, and Gaz to rooms he setup for them.

"We saw a mad scientist, a werewolf, and aliens"Jay said"What's next,Ghosts?"As a matter of fact he was more right than he thought.


	4. Chapter 3: A Ghost in a rose bush

Chapter 3: A Ghost in a Rose Bush

The next morning, Zim,Dib, and Tails were looking at the droid of light which now had an Irkan attribute.

"So"Zim said"What's life like as a hero?"

"Well"Tails said"It's seven days a week, but you get your own mech"

"Speaking of which"Sheldon said as he walked over to the group"How come you guys have mechs, but the rest of us don't"

"It's pretty complicated,Sheldon"Dib said"and Mechs are very advanced"

"You don't know why do you?"Sheldon asked.

"Not a clue"Dib replied.

"Don't worry"Zim said as he handed Sheldon a button"Just push that and you'll have a mech faster than you can say.."

"Guys"Iky said as he ran towards the group"We found Knuckles"

"What"Tails said"How did you manage that?"

"We tracked him with Sonic's wrist communicator"Ant answered.

"Wait a minute"Sheldon said"What are you saying?"

"They're saying they found his wrist communicator in a town called'Amity Park'"jay said as he walked to the group.

"There's one detail you forgot"Tails said.

"What is it?"Iky asked.

"Knuckles doesn't have a wrist communicator"Tails said.

"What?"Jay asked with shock.

"There are only three people who have wrist communicators"Sonic said as he zipped to the group.

"Who are these three people?"Zim asked.

"Me"Sonic said"Tails, and.."Sonic gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Amy rose"Tails said"A pink, female, hedgehog."

"Why did you have to tell them?"Sonic said to turned to the group who was now smiling at him in a joking way.

"She's not my girlfriend!"Sonic said to the group.

"Oh i bet she is"Dib said.

"When we go get her"Sheldon said"Are you gonna where your fanciest pants"

"Alright, let's go"Jay said"But with all these people we need to randomly select a group"Jay went to the computer and a list of people appeared that read "Zim, Zak, Sheldon, Sonic, Tails"

"How many times do i have to go to another dimension?"Sheldon said.

"I think you should get a raise for it"GIR said.

"Come on"Zak said"Lets go".The group on the list then went through the portal.

In the streets of Amity park, Robots powered by dark energy were on a rampage as three teens were heading to school.

"What are those things?"Sam manson said.

"I don't know"Danny Fenton said"But i don't like the look of it, anything on those robots, tuck?"

"Nothing"Tucker foley said"It's as if there not from this dimension at all!"One of the robots turned to Tuck and used a mechanical claw to try to steal his PDA.

"Hey"Tuck said as he struggled to keep his PDA"you mess with the mallet you get smashed!" Suddenly tuck felt no force on the opposite side and heard a crashing three teens looked to see the robot as a pile of scrap metal.

"Didn't mean that literally but, OK" Tuck more robots got smashed as the three teens saw a pink hedgehog with a hammer whacking robots.

"Sonic, Where are you"the creature yelled as she smashed more robots.

"Looks like that thing has this handled"Sam said. Suddenly four robots grabbed the creatures limbs preventing her from moving, as another robot readied a death ray and pointed it at her.

"Or not"Danny said"Going Ghost!"At that moment Danny Fenton had become Danny then blasted the five robots and released the creature.

"Thanks"The creature said.

"No problem"Danny said"My name's Danny"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy Rose"The creature replied.

"Danny are you Ok?"Sam asked as she and Tucker walked over to their friend.

"I'm fine"Danny replied"

"Who are they?"Amy asked.

"Those are my Friends Sam and Tucker"Danny replied"Guys this is Amy rose"

"Nice to meet you"Sam said.

"I was right"Tucker said"these robots aren't from our dimension."

"What do you mean?"Amy asked"Isn't this mobius?"

"What's Mobius?"Danny sighed and said"My Home, I thought this was a dream because the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was I was watching Cream and Cheese while Cream's parents were away, but when those robots grabbed me I knew it wasn't a dream"

"When did you Black out"Sam asked"After a big flash in my world"Amy replied"Well, that and a fall above your city"Suddenly an explosion emerged.

"That sounded like it came from Casper High"Danny said"That must be where these robots are coming from"

"Let's go end this"Amy said as she held out her hammer.

In the Gymnasium of Casper High Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Amy were walking in as they saw a portal open."That must be them"Danny said.

"Alright"Amy said"You called down the thunder buddy, you hungry for trouble? I'm an all you can eat salad bar! take a Bite!"

Then tails fell out of the portal and said"I need to re-examine those blueprints"

"Tails?"Amy said, she then tried to hold back her laugh while saying"Don't do that!"Then Zim fell out of the portal.

"What's with the rough landing?"He asked with anger.

"Zim?"Danny asked"What are you doing here?"

"Danny?"Zim said,then he snapped his fingers and said"the Mighty Zim thought this place was familiar"

"You know him?"Amy asked

"yeah"Danny replied"We met during the morphoid invasion"

"What's a Morphiod?"Tails asked."There a race of aliens who invaded our worlds once"Danny said.

Then Sheldon, Zak, and Sonic fell out of the portal.

"Sonic"Amy said with joy as she ran towards him.

"Well there's Amy"Sonic said as he was being hugged.

"Where are we?"Zak said as he looked around.

"How should I know?"Sheldon said"this is all new to me"

"Weird"Tails said as he looked at his wrist communicator"I thought Eggman was already here, I must have made a miscalculation"

"Oh, you've made no mistake, Miles"A voice said from behind the group. they turned to see a ghost in a white tuxedo floating right behind them.

"Eggman is simply in the Ghost Zone, his Eggmobile can go anywhere, which explains my return to earth, I'm glad you could all make it for your ultimate Demise"

"Sorry we were late Vlad"Danny said"But now let's get the party started"

Vlad laughed and then said"Oh, it's not that simple Daniel, i have the upper hand"Vlad then created robots out of darkness and sent them to spread chaos in the city.

"All you need to do is join me and i will end this Chaos"Vlad said.

"I told you before"Danny said"I use my powers for good!"

"You can not resist Daniel"Vlad said"This syndicate can not be defeated,With every waking moment we drain energy for our ultimate plan"

"I will never join you!"Danny said.

"I'm sure you'll have time to reconsider"Vlad said"As you and your friends spend eternity as permanent ghosts"Vlad then blasted Danny across the room.

"I guess this is why people say don't anger a spirit"Zak said"Silver Sun Techanize"At that moment he transformed into a Shot a beam of energy at Zak but he Blocked it with his shield.

"Guys"Zak said"I can't hold this off forever!"

"You won't have to"Sonic said as he Spin Dashed fell into the basketball hoop and Sheldon said"That's a two-Pointer!"

"Hope you have enough assistance Danny!"Zim said.

"Thanks guys"Danny said"I can take it from here"Danny then blasted Vlad making him fall to the ground.

"You may have won now!"Vlad said"But the real battle is in the Ghost Zone!"Vlad then escaped through a portal.

"where's he going?"Tails said.

"Who knows"Zak said"There's lots of things you can do when you travel through dimensions"

"He has a point"Sheldon said"string theory would suggest he's found a clown made of candy"

"Actually, he's in the Ghost Zone"Tucker said.

"How do you know that?"Zim asked.

"He said'the real battle is in the Ghost Zone'that's a dead give away"Sam replied.

"Wow"Sheldon said"Were losing I.Q. already"

"My PDA also says that he's in Pariah dark's old stronghold"Tucker said.

"We can use my parent's portal to get there!"Danny said.

"What are we waiting for?"Amy said"Lets go!"

At Pariah's old throne room, the group approached a pumpkin in the middle of the room sucking up Ghost energy.

"This should be a piece of cake"Zak said.

"Wait"Sheldon said"Doesn't it seem too Easy?"

"What do you mean?"Zak asked.

"Think about it"Sheldon said"When was the last time a machine that extracts energy was left unguarded so we could smash it, without it being a trap?"

"He has a point"Danny said"we should leave it alone"

"You guys worry too much"Zak said as he smashed the machine with his sword"see it's all smooth sailing from here"Suddenly a key fell from the ceiling and turned the pumpkin into a monster.

"Smooth sailing Zak?"Zim asked sarcastically. Then the eggmobile lowered to show Eggman,TAK,and Vlad in it.

"You may have stopped the energy stealing process"Eggman said"But you won't leave this place alive"

"That's what you think!"Sheldon said as he pulled out the button and pushed he knew it, he was in a giant robot suit that had an iron man design.

"Sonic, Tails!"Zim yelled as he tossed them boxes with buttons"Push the buttons!".When they did they found themselves in giant robot suits.

"This is what I call a brawl!"Sonic said as Zim readied his Mech.

"You'll need more help than that!"Danny said as he readied his Mech.

"Where'd you get one of those things?"Sheldon said.

"During the Attack of the toybots"Danny monster then created a blast of energy which threw Zim across the room.

"That Laser cuts deep!"Zim said.

"Time to finish him off'Sheldon said as he made a blast of power come from the chest of his mech. The blast reduced the monster into scrap everyone retracted their mechs.

"I can't believe this!"Eggman said.

"Well believe it Egghead"Sonic said"You just lost!"

"You may think that hedgehog!"TAK said.

"But there are other places where we can harvest energy!"Vlad said"This is Far from over, Far Far from over!"Then the villains escaped through a portal.

"Were there any hints in those words Sam?"Zak asked.

"Not even one"Sam Zaks watch started beeping and a hologram of Jay Appeared.

"Guys we lost contact for a short amount of time!"Jay said"But more on that later, there's a Pumpkin which Eggman and his new team are going to turn into a monster!"

"Thanks for the news flash!"Tucker said sarcastically.

"We found Amy"Sheldon said"but Eggman got away again"Jay groaned in frustration.

"Did you at least get the relic?"Jay said"in the catalog, the relic for that dimension is something called the 'Fenton Thermos'"

"The Fenton Thermos?"Danny asked.

"Yeah"Jay said as Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"This?"Danny asked.

"Where did you get that?"Jay asked

"Iv'e Always had it!"

"OK"Jay said"Just hang on and i'll open the portal"the Hologram disappeared and a portal opened to BPD headquarters.

"This is our ride"Sonic said.

"Lets go"Danny said.

"Your coming?"Zim asked

"Yeah you'll need all the help you can get!"

"We're all coming"Tucker said

"Great Let's go!"Sheldon said as they all went into the portal.

Eggman, TAK, and Vlad were walking down a dark corridor in an unknown castle.

"If we are going to more dimensions, then we will need a base"Vlad said.

"I agree"TAK said"That eggmobile is as roomy as a tool shack"

"I think it's a good way to travel"Eggman said

"Well what do your robots think?"Vlad said"Orbot?,Cubot?"

"There robots"Eggman said"they don't have feelings because they have no souls!"

"Hey!"Orbot said

"He's Right"Cubot said depressed. Eggman then opened a door to a dark throne room which made all the Villains Amazed.

"Lady and Gentlemen"Eggman said"Welcome home!"All the villains laughed maniacally while Orbot talked to Cubot.

"What do you think the chances are this plan will succeed?"Cubot asked

"I estimate a 0.0% chance"Orbot replied.


End file.
